Forever and Always
by xxBabyVxx
Summary: Gabriella and Troy had a bad break up. She is really sad and hurt because he broke his promise. He said forever and always.


A/N: This songfic is based on Taylor's Swift song "Forever and Always". Enjoy, review and comment. ;)

PS: this is a one-shot. but if you want I will turn this into a story.

**Forever and Always**

I was looking at rain from my bedroom window, listening to my IPod when Taylor's Swift song "Forever and Always" starts to play. "This song is my life story" I thought, but for some reason I continued listening.

_Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me_

I start to go back and remember our first date when Troy Bolton said he loved me. Yes, Troy Bolton was my boyfriend. Shaggy blond hair, electrifying blue eyes that you could spend hours looking at them, athletic, hot, kind, funny, sweet, he was everything to me. The way he smiled, his sexy wink, those were things I loved about him.

_Were you just kidding?__  
Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened_

_Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you__'re halfway out the door_

He suddenly started to change. He would act distant, he wouldn't kiss me. Rumours in the school said the he was cheating on me and that he didn't loved me. We started to fight regularly until he broke up with me trough the phone… how coward. He didn't have the guts to say that in personal.

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn__'t called  
And you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

And now I'm staring at the phone, he still hasn't called, he's probably making out with some slut. When he broke up with me I spend days without eating, felling so low that I couldn't feel nothing at all. My friends Sharpay and Taylor wanted to kick his ass, but I stopped them, he has already hurted me so there's nothing left to do except moving on, but I can't I love him with all of my heart. I guess he broke his promise, when he said forever and always.

Flashback:

_We were at the park; he had made a picnic for us. We were staring at the stars, he was hugging me from behind when I said:_

"_Troy, do you love me?"_

"_Of course Brie, with all of my heart."_

"_Don't leave me or hurt me please Troy. I couldn't bear it."_

"_I couldn't even if I tried baby, I love you too much"_

"_Would you stay forever and always?"_

"_Yes, forever and always with you."_

End of flashback

And the he kissed me. I was so stupid and naïve to believe in that crap. Now he broke my heart into pieces.

And it's started to pour even harder. The weather matches my emotions. Anger, sadness and betrayal. I started to cry and I began to sing the song.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Did you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I__'m not so sure_

So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore.

I didn't know why he broke up with me. He gave some lame excuse, but that's not the truth. Sometimes I was way to honest but I am that way. I looked into his eyes, there was missing that sparkle, and they weren't blue, they were grey and dark. I thought I knew him but I don't.

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn__'t called  
And you feel so low you cant feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always.

I continued to sing and crying silent tears. The pain was unbearable, it was hurting so much. It's been one month but I can't move on. My mind is telling me to forget him, but my heart tells me that I can't cause I love him.

_Did you mean it baby?  
I don't think so_

Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always.

Now I start to wander if he mean it, but I don't think so. Still, I have to congratulate him, he's a damn good actor. He managed to pull this off together. Look at the bright side Gabby, he could win an Oscar! Me and my sarcastic side, what can I do?

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn__'t called  
And you feel so low you cant feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always_

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

You didn't mean it baby  
You said forever and always.

As I finish the last note I laid my self in the bed and cried. Cried for me, cried for us, cried for him being a big fat lyer.

I just hope I can manage to move on, until then I will forever and always love Troy Bolton.

So… I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, please don't be lazy (its hard coz I am :P) and comment.

bye!


End file.
